Love Thy Neighbor
by StarbucksHooked
Summary: AU. John is dreadfully married to Rose. Then the arrival a new neighbor spices things up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Still debating about writing another chapter :/**

Everyday it was the same, everyday John felt the same.

His "wife" Rose had no idea how he felt. Just assumed he loved her, as if.

He didn't though, for he barely even liked her as another sufficient human being let alone as a lover and even a friend.

He woke up fixed up some coffee and left to mow the lawn. He tried to ignore that woman for as long as possible. He went outside and pulled out the mower from the garage and headed out to their dastardly lawn, it was a pure shame to call this infestation a lawn per say. He tried to mow as best as he could, before sighing in defeat and saving it for tomorrow.

He couldn't help but see a moving truck pull up and cause an eclipse on the sun almost. The truck was huge, and to be pulling up to a small household was a nuisance to John. A tall blonde haired male got out of the passenger's seat, dressed in an odd red suit and dark as night sunglasses.

Now mind John, the fellow did look quite snazzy, and mysterious.

Maybe even appealing

John stood there staring in awe, he tried to keep his eyes off the other man but found this task extremely difficult. The red suited man turned toward John and stared back.

One of the movers said "Dave, where do you want this?" mentioning toward a black leather couch

So his name was Dave. It fit him. Like a glove.

"Yes" Dave spoke sternly with confidence.

A sufficient smirk played on Dave's mouth; John stared and decided he might as well introduce himself, for he had been staring for quite a while. He walked down the sidewalk and to the pathway of Dave's new home, where Dave himself was standing.

"H-Hi, I see you're new and just wanted to say 'Hello and welcome'" he said shyly

Dave considered this and brought out that smirk again, thinking of his new found bait.

"Well, thanks I guess, so what's this neighborhood like? Does it jam out and get crazy?" Dave asked

John thought and then realized this neighborhood was pretty boring and quiet as a mouse.

"It's a very soft and quiet neighborhood, with little social events and noise." John answered

"Well that's about to change" Dave said smiling

John stood there quietly. "I should go, I just wanted to welcome you" he said

"Oh that's cool, hey how about you come over tonight for a drink or two?" Dave invited

"Errmmm… I don't think that'd be a good idea, I mean we barely know each other and I wouldn't want to cause any trouble" John said

"That's what's drinking is for" Dave said

"Maybe later" John said

"I'll hold you to that"

"I bet you will"

And then John went back to the agony that is his life

~(-_-)~

John had gone home and had dinner, and was now about to go to sleep, Rose was already in the bed sleeping soundly; John went into the bed and shut his eyes. And there he heard an odd music, a streaming low key noise, coming from where else, but right next door.

John got up looked out his window and saw streaming lights from Dave's house, and just nodded it off and decided to try and get some shut eye.

He had a dream he was trapped in this house and then, forbid to leave, he woke up sweating and panting. He washed himself off and looked at the clock and saw it was around 8am. So he got up and decided to mow the lawn today. He put on his gym shorts, and his tie dyed crop top, Rose purchased him for Christmas from an obvious woman's department store. He put on his red tennis shoes and headed to lawn after claiming the lawn mower. He got one half done easily, but the other half was a struggle, he stopped and took a break. He was sweating like crazy and out of breath, and just knew he smelled awful.

He looked around and moaned of tiredness.

"Cute outfit" he heard a voice say

John turned and saw it was none other than Dave. This time sporting a Red V-neck and black jeans and the sunglasses. But he still looked just as attractive to John.

John blushed down and tried to avoid his glance.

"T-Thanks, it gets the job done" he said

"I see, now how about that drink?" Dave asked

"Well…." John pondered

There was a beep sounded and John realized it was his phone; it was a text from Rose reading

"_Got stuck driving back from my convention, I am going to be a day late"_

Yeah, as if, John thought to himself, that also meant he'd be home alone, so why not cut loose and accept the offer?

"Sure, I'd love to" John smiled

"Awesome" Dave smirked

"What time should I come around?" John asked

"Around 9" Dave stated

"Ok, see you then"

"See you"

And right after he spoke those words. He automatically regretted it.

~(-_-)~

At 8:55, John put on some black pants, and a blue top with black sneakers. He headed out to the house next door.

He knocked twice, before Dave answered with a glass of champagne in one hand. He was in athletic sweats, and the same red top from before. John felt more and more attracted to him, John himself never really questioned his sexuality but he just knew he didn't want to be anywhere around or near Rose; he wasn't comfortable with the female species. But with Dave, the one who makes him blush and want to have fun, there might be the smallest chance of him achieving happiness.

He entered his house, the lights were set to a slow dim and the black leather couches were positioned in an L shape. He smelt a smoke of a musky scent. He sat on the couch, while Dave fetched off to get him a drink.

"Make yourself comfortable, real comfortable" Dave said, a hint of tease in his voice

John sat there, not really knowing what that meant. He inhaled deeply, and let his eyes wander around. This house was a man cave. It was a typical bachelor pad.

Dave came back with a pink colored drink in a martini glass and a wedged lime on the drink.

Dave noticed his glance at the drink and said "It's not champagne, I thought I'd make you one of my delicacies, I called it 'Confessions' because it helps people open up"

John thought of this for a moment and then giggled nervously then slowly took a sip. His eyes immediately lit up with arousal. They gleamed for want.

Dave saw this and scooted closer.

"So, tell me about Rose?" Dave asked

"She's a handful alright" John said, trying to make it sound jokingly but it came out more raw and serious

"Does she not please you?" Dave asked a grin twitching at his mouth

Rose didn't please John at all, it wasn't about who she was, and it was more about how she was.

"It's complicated" he said looking down

"Isn't it always?" Dave said rolling his eyes

"I'm sorry…" John said.

"No apologies required here" he said smiling

John smiled back and took a large gulp from the drink

He felt the room blur slightly.

He chugged down the last couple of sips and instantly felt the change within himself.

"So what is required here?" John said bursting out in laughter

His mind and body had to been taken over by the alcohol.

And it wasn't the last time

"Well it is nice for less clothes, I feel too far away from you" Dave said playing along

John took off his shoes.

"Now it just got real" Dave said smiling

John giggled, like it was the most hilarious thing he had heard all day.

"Well I can't take off my pants without taking off my shoes, now can I?" John said smirking

What? Was John flirting? He himself asked himself this. He was, and at the moment he didn't care.

"What are you trying to say you little minx?" Dave asked

John got as close to Dave's ear as possible and whispered as seductively as he could "I want you…now"

This shocked Dave, sure he had his own little plan for tonight, but he never would've thought it would actually work.

"Do you now?" Dave asked teasingly

"Please, don't make me wait" John pleaded

"No, no, no, this is quite fun actually" Dave said, leaning into John.

"No more, please" John pleaded repeatedly

"Beg"

"What?"

"Beg for me, beg for what you want"

John looked toward the doorway, thinking what would happen if he now just got up and just left this house. Left this situation, and left what might be the start of something amazing.

John got up to the kitchen refilled his glass and in an instance licked every bit of it down. Then he slowly emerged back to the couch and straddled Dave and in a hush tone said "I want what I want, and I want it now and hard" he lingered on the last word. He slowly let his tongue travel light as air on Dave's neck it caressed and tasted.

When it all got a bit steamier he went off and head toward the lips he had wanted to kiss the moment he saw them. He took his time and bit and around, Dave got tired of letting him be the toy to play with, so he got up and topped the smaller boy. He kissed furiously and with no regret. He went slow at one point but moved faster and that's when a soft moan escaped John's mouth. It was smothered but heard.

"Dave… I need you in me. Please," John begged, brushing his lips against the taller man's pale cheeks lovingly.

He slowly slid one of his slender little fingers into the other man's hole, causing him to yelp in surprise at the pain.

"Shh…. Shh… It'll be okay. It's alright. Just relax a bit, alright? I won't let you get hurt. I promise," Dave consoled as he cautiously slid in a second finger, stretching out the boys' tight hole. John began to moan softly as Dave's fingers took up a scissoring motion as they explored the inside of him. Suddenly, John let out a huge moan of pleasure much to Dave's delight

"So there it is…" He smiled, pushing his fingers against the spot he had pressed before. John moaned again and Dave smirked as he kept gently prodding the area.

"D-Dave p-please!" John moaned. "I-I need you!"

"Damn right you do!" was the cheery response before Dave cautiously slid in himself in causing John to scream in pleasure and ecstasy. Dave slowed down immediately when he heard this in fear of hurting his love. Despite his slow and cautious thrusts, his kisses were quick and reckless. His lips were seemingly everywhere at once. One second they were on his cheek, the next they were on his chest. John savored each and every one of them.

"Jo-John! Aaaaah!"

John's eyes snapped open at the moment of his lover's scream.

"W-what is it? Are you all right?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm coming! Shh-should I… Ahhhh!" Dave's question was interrupted by another scream. "Do you want me to come inside or?"

"You're the one on top," John smiled, brushing his lips gently across Dave's forehead.

That did it.

John gasped as the hot fluid rushed into his body. He knew that was coming, but the next thing to happen he hadn't expected.

Dave looked into his eyes and felt safety and hope of what was next

"John"

"Yes?"

"I honestly think I love you"

A single tear ran down John's bare face, that one line made him melt, he hadn't been loved in so long it hurt. He hadn't felt loved in even longer. He sometimes doubted Rose. Her love was fake. It was betrayal it wasn't what he wanted. In the end Rose wasn't Dave. She wasn't as exciting as him. She wasn't as anything as Dave was. It hurt him to know that he had put up with her.

He didn't know a lot about love, but he knew it wasn't what he had with Rose. It wasn't wishing the other wasn't around. It wasn't putting up with them in all the wrong ways. It wasn't hoping they left.

It was feeling like every moment was a new one. And that everything was a process.

Dave was an egoistic bad boy.

But that amused John.

"I think I love you too" John whispered staring at his feet.

"Good."

So began the tale of love. A tale that wasn't easy, but a tale worth it for each other.

And this was only the beginning.

But little did they know of that.


	2. Chapter 2

A very next day John demanded a divorce settlement. Rose's reaction wasn't hurt nor satisfied. She was simply agreeing to it, as if it was expected. It was expected though. Surely a marriage in which neither partners are satisfied constantly is sure to end. Right? But yet John couldn't help but feel the slightest bit bad for what he had done. They were going to argue over custody but it seemed useless. Rose initially was planning on moving anyway, so she moved in with her close friend Jade. John had the house to himself.

It was empty and lonely.

After all that happened the night before, he felt disloyal and as if he betrayed Rose. Cheating was something he had never done, no matter what relationship it was in. But in this case he didn't call it cheating. He called it getting whatever the hell he wanted.

Marriage definitely changed a person. It made him more cautious and clingy. And this divorce made him feel so alive.

The house being empty was a rather shame, but it also was exciting to be in a house alone.

It was a week after the divorce and John still didn't have any face to face contact with Dave. He only called and said he needed space for a little while things got settled, and Dave agreed.

In all honesty John hadn't left the house in that week as well. He simply stayed home and pondered about his divorce, went through all the albums and then threw away a couple of things Rose left behind.

After moving out all her strange decorations she had, the house seemed much more fit for a male.

The living room was more spacey and had a brown soft couch, with red throw pillows. And then the kitchen remained the same, but the main bedroom, the one he slept in was much more fit to his need. It was perfect. The sheets were a soft blue that cascaded around the darker navy blue pillows and there was much more room since there was no longer a dresser that took up half the room.

This was now his house. He smiled for the first time in that week.

He wasn't glad to admit this, but he had known a lot of divorced people and they were always so teary eyed and constantly saying how no one was ever good enough and the marriage was a mistake. Or any other foolish excuse to back up their mistake. But in this situation it was good. Sometimes divorces are hard but they are meant to be. It's better to be broken apart and happy then together and suffering.

The moment he met Rose, he only wanted friendship, but with little to no options on lovers he married her. He thought he might as well grow up and just do it already. But a month later it only got worse. It just ached him inside how he got married. He regretted it every day. Worse and worse. He smiled in front of her and acted how he did, but inside he wanted to be set free.

He stifled a laugh at his thoughts and turned and saw the clock. It was 6:34.

He didn't eat much these past days, but suddenly he stomach groaned for hunger. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

It was empty.

Of course

He was riled with hunger.

He went to the pantry and found a ramen packet. It would have to do.

He went put it in a green bowl and set it in the microwave for two minutes. He grabbed a fork then dashed for the hot plate of food. He had barely had a bite when the doorbell rang.

He really considered just continuing and eating. But he knew better than that. He really didn't feel comfortable with his appearance. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats that stopped at his low knee and some old high school jersey shirt that obviously should be thrown away due to how it was squeezing his lower abdomen. But shrugged and jogged to the door with his sock covered feet dragging along the shagged carpeting.

The peep hole was always too tall for him so he just decided to just open up.

He opened to unexpected figure. It was Dave. And damn did he look mad.

~(-_-)~

"What gives Egbert? It's been a little over a week and I haven't heard a word from you." Dave spoke sternly.

"Eh- it's just been happening all so fast, I didn't really want to rush things and force myself on you" he spoke softly.

Dave casually walked in and shut the door, he went to the living room and hopped over the couch and sat.

John followed hastily.

"Was every finalized with the divorce and all?" Dave asked curiously scooting a bit closer to the smaller man.

"Uh-Well I believe so, we took it all pretty fast and easy" John said cautiously aware of Dave's closeness. The heat had been taunting him.

"Well, well, well. John you are a bachelor now. How does it feel? What's your first objective?" Dave said smirking slowly.

"I'm not really sure." John said timidly looking up

"How about we celebrate your independence, and let me make a mess of your little body?" Dave purred

"I was just having dinner would you like something?" John rushed getting up changing the subject feeling his whole body heat up.

Dave gently grabbed his wrist as he turned away.

"But I see something delicious right in front of me" Dave cooed nipping at his wrist's flesh

John tensed up and closed his eyes.

Dave saw this smiled and let go.

"How about we make some dinner? I doubt that sketchy ramen is suiting you" Dave said blandly getting up and going to his fridge.

"Well you see, uh- my fridge is quite empty" John frowned turning to his ramen

"I see. I have stuff back at my place, we can make some pasta dish" Dave said rushing out the door.

John only stared in disbelief he knew them both in a house alone wouldn't end up in only them eating dinner. He sighed and took out some pots and pans that were decent and placed them on the granite counter. He went through his pantry and pulled out an apron, blue with stars, he put it on, just as he heard the door open and then close.

"Ok I got some fettuccini sauce , noodles, seasonings, I think that's good rig-" Dave said in the hall as he saw John in an apron it blanked his mind , and it raised a grin on his thin lips.

"Nice apron"

"T-thanks, and thanks for the supplies I haven't went grocery shopping such a long time." John stumbled on his words putting the supplies on the countertop.

"My pleasure"

First things first was to make the sauce.

John put that as his duty while Dave was trying to make the pasta boil.

John pulled out a silver bowl, added garlic seasonings, and grabbed the jar gripping to open it. Apparently this jar was a tough cookie not willing to crack; he twisted until his face turned a deep shade of purple.

Dave saw and grabbed the jar willing. He twisted it loosely and it opening.

John stood mouth open in pure shock.

"You better close that pretty mouth of yours before I close it for you" Dave said smirking going back to the pasta pot.

John flushed a red, and went to the bowl and when finished he put in on the stovetop.

They had a couple minutes to break while it was in the oven and everything was ready. John hopped himself up on the countertop which he normally did with Rose, but It slowly annoyed her so he didn't but now that she was gone it wouldn't matter.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm I just want to say thank you for getting me back up on my feet, and coming over , and in a way making me realize my marriage wasn't what I wanted at all" John said tears slowly overcoming his eyes.

"Joh-"Dave began

"I didn't forget that night. I didn't forget how you made me feel. I'm sorry if I seem distant, it's just a process and it's all so new and going along so quick, I really hope you know that night meant a lot to me. And I meant what I said. I do love you, I may have just met you, but I'm quick to jump on emotional instinct. I really want this, and I hope you do too." John whimpered out teary eyed

"John. I'm not one for words, but I meant what I said as well. And it hurt a little how I felt ignored that week and a little bit today" Dave pouted

Dave strode toward John a little closer, and put his hands on his thighs, squeezing slightly.

"But I know a way you can make me feel better" Dave stated caressing his inner thigh

Then the oven buzzer rang. Just in time.

"Heh, oh that's the oven, I'll go get it." John said smiling brightly hopping off, pushing away the taller man's hands.

Dave went and leaned against the couch. Admiring the view.

John put on his oven mitts and took out the light green pot; it was steaming but looked delicious.

He set in on his small but homey brown wood looking table. And fetched two sea blue plates with silverware.

"Okie dokie! Dinner seems to be ready Dave!" John stated happily a gleam in his eyes.

"You sound like you were my wife" Dave cooed as he got up and went to him.

"I suppose so then!" John said.

"I think I'd like you as my wife." Dave whispered placing his hands on John's taut hips. Then nipped at his ear shell.

"Mmm Dave, I think we should eat now-w" John whimpered slowly

"Let the food cool a bit, while we get hot" The red wearing man pushed him toward the couch.

"Only a little" John promised leaning on the couch.

Departed lover's enjoyed their time, and soon ate the meal in great amazement at their skill. They sat and talked much to Johns delight. And then when it was time John had to push Dave out for him to finally leave to his own home.

But when Dave left, John just felt alone.

**A/N: Ok so I know the divorce went fast, but I didn't want to go through legal terms and things, and I always imagined them just getting the divorce settlement done quickly. And yes, I did ignore possible smut. But there should be more soon. Recommendations are greatly appreciated because sometimes I run out of ideas :O. Until next time! **


End file.
